


La referencia familiar

by Van_Krausser



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Características de los personajes originales, Cerebro marca Acme, Es decir que tienen sus vicios, Family Drama, M/M, Me estoy ganando una demanda, Secretos de familia, Tracyincest, Voy a arder en el infierno por esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Después de un rescate sumamente desastroso que casi terminó en tragedia, Scott y Virgil descubren sus sentimientos y un gran secreto familiar."Porque las manzanas no caen muy lejos del árbol..."





	La referencia familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño fic en memoria de uno que leí hace muuuucho tiempo. Estaba alojado en la página del infame Bela Gaat, alias The Hood, ahora desaparecida de la faz de la tierra (sniff). 
> 
> Por desgracia no puedo recordar el nombre de su autora, ni el título. Lo que sí tengo muy presente es la frase que era el origen y meollo del asunto, y la forma en que su autora lo desarrolló.
> 
> Espero que algún día, el fic vuelva a ser lanzado al ciber universo.

Aunque habían pasado ya varias horas del último rescate al que habían acudido, Scott, el mayor de los cinco hijos de Jefferson Tracy, Piloto experimentado del Thunderbird 1 y Comandante en Jefe del grupo de Rescate Internacional, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Horas atrás, Virgil, Gordon y Alan, sus tres hermanos menores, habían estado a punto de convertirse en víctimas debido a un error de cálculo que no habían previsto, mientras realizaban el arriesgado rescate de ocho trabajadores de un puente elevado, cerca de las montañas de Karakurum. 

Gracias a los instintivos reflejos y la velocidad de pensamiento de Scott, tanto los ocupantes del Thunderbird 2 como los trabajadores fueron puestos a salvo, aunque bastante asustados.

De vuelta en la isla, Scott casi no había hablado con sus hermanos y prácticamente se había retirado del resto de la familia, hasta ese momento. 

Era casi media noche y él había buscado un poco de tranquilidad fuera de la casa, en el chalet cercano a la piscina, cerca del huerto de árboles frutales que Kirano mantenía con esmerado cariño. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de concreto que rodeaban la barra que en ocasiones fungia como mesa, con una botella de whisky y un vaso a medio llenar. 

Se había casi terminado el cuarto vaso cuando escuchó el roce de los pies desnudos de uno de sus hermanos sobre la pulida superficie de piedra, justo detras del banco que ocupaba. No se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera cuando su hermano se sentó frente a él, observándolo en forma crítica.

-Pensé que dormías -dijo sin inmutarse, jugueteando con el vaso casi vacío que sostenía en su mano.

-Que curioso -respondió Virgil mientras dejaba un discreto cenicero en la barra y  sacaba la cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su camisa-. Yo también creí que dormías. -Con cieta parsimonia sacó un cigarrillo y apuntó con él hacía el vaso- ¿Cuántos te has tomado?

Scott arqueó una ceja, levantó el vaso y lo vio como si lo estudiara. Acto seguido, lo bajo a la barra y medio se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. No los he contado -observó al menor en la breve incandescencia del encendedor junto a su rostro al prender el cigarrillo, recorriendo cada una de las líneas de expresión en esa nueva faceta que descubria de él-. ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

-Desde los catorce --respondio después de la primer calada, pasándole el cigarro cuando extendió su mano hacia él-. Papá lo supo casi de inmediato.

Scott le regresó el cigarrillo después de fumar un poco.

-Chispas. ¿Por qué no lo supe antes?

-He sido cuidadoso. Después de la forma en que me recomendó que ninguno de ustedes lo supiera, no iba a arriesgarme. Te juro que creí que me daría la paliza de mi vida.

-Jamás lo habría hecho -aseguró Scott con una mueca de desencanto-. Al que le hubiese dado la paliza era a mi, por descuidarte. 

Virgil alcanzó la botella y sirvio una generosa porción en el vaso de su hermano. Acto seguido, tomó un par de tragos y dejó nuevamente el vaso al alcance del otro.

-¿Y no lo hizo? -Ambos sonrieron con cierta complicidad.

-Yo estaba lidiando con mis propios demonios en ese entonces y él se dio cuenta. Creo que eso fue lo que me salvó.

-Estabas por irte, lo recuerdo. -Virgil exhaló el humo que retenía, asistiendo levemente-. ¿Tenías qué? ¿Dieciocho?

-Dieciocho -reafirmó el mayor con un leve asentimiento-. Y un pase directo a la Fuerza Aérea con universidad incluida. Estaba aterrado.

Virgil se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Tú, aterrado? ¿En serio? Pero si era tu sueño.

Scott suspiró, alcanzando el vaso otra vez.

-Así es. Desde que papá me enseñó lo básico en el Denali, volar fue mi obsesión. Eso no me asustó nunca -tomo otro enorme trago del whisky y fijó su vista en la de su hermano-. Lo que me aterraba era el creer que no volvería con ustedes. Que no volvería a verlos en mucho tiempo.

-Y papá lo intuyó...

El mayor asintió, bajando la vista hacia el vaso.

-Hoy volví a sentirme así, Virgil. Estuve a punto de perderlos, y revivi esa horrible sensación -dejó el vaso en la barra, empuñando su mano casi sin darse cuenta-. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido si...

Un espeso silencio se instaló entre ellos por un par de segundos. Fue Virgil quien rompió ese momento.

-¿Quieres embriagarte? -dijo mientras exhalaba el humo que retenia junto con su respiración-. Si eso ayuda, hazlo. 

Scott negó con un gesto, observando el cigarrillo que el menor sostenía entre sus dedos. Estaba mortalmente serio.

\--No fue tu culpa -aseguró Virgil, volteando a verlo.

-No escuché la advertencia de Brains, y John me lo reiteró.

-Todos estuvimos implicados. Cometimos un error de principiantes y de no ser por ti, las cosas serían diferentes.

-Pero yo di la orden...

-¡Basta, Scott! - Virgil apago el cigarrillo sin querer al dar un manotazo sobre la barra. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y trató de arreglar el maltrecho cilindro de tabaco. Se rindió casi en seguida, decidiéndose por sacar otro cigarro. Scott lo observaba en silencio.

-¿Cuántos fumas en un día? -preguntó al fin, cambiando el tópico de la conversación. Con un breve movimiento, pidió un cigarrillo.

Virgil le echó una ácida mirada, entendiendo su movimiento. Le pasó la cajetilla sin dudar, dispuesto a responderle.

-Cuatro, tal vez cinco. Pero en días como éste, casi una cajetilla. Me ayuda a tranquilizarme -encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y extendió el brazo con el encendedor activo hacia el que Scott había sacado momentos antes, El mayor se apresuró a poner el filtro entre sus labios y se inclinó hacia la flama-. ¿Qué haces para sobrellevar estas situaciones?

-Paso las noches con alcohol. Aunque eso no ayuda mucho -quedaron en silencio otra vez, observando el cielo estrellado que se extendia ante ellos, hasta que la voz de Scott se escuchó en un susurro-. Nadie es perfecto.

Virgil lo volteo a ver con semblante serio.

-Para mi, tú lo eres -dijo sin ocultar el leve tono dolido en su voz.

Scott dejó escapar una risita ironica, desconcertando a su hermano. Antes de que el menor pudiese decir algo, se acomodó en el banco, recargando ambos codos en la barra, con los brazos cruzados sobre esta. Hecho eso, volteó a verlo.

-Papá tenía una frase que usaba en situaciones como estas. ¿Nunca te la dijo? -Virgil permanecía expectante y muy quieto. Negó con un gesto-. Solía decir que las manzanas no caen muy lejos del árbol.

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó con aire ceñudo.

El mayor suspiró.

-Tiene varias connotaciones, pero él siempre la utilizó como un justificante -volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios, dándose tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos. Hablar de los secretos de Jeff Tracy no era sencillo-. Decía eso cuando se refería a nosotros y nuestros problemas personales. La primera vez que me lo dijo fue cuando estuvimos en Aberdeen. No lo entendí entonces.

-¿Fue cuando John dijo que quería ser astronauta?

Scott sonrio otra vez. Una leve sombra de melancolía cubrio su expresión.

-Así es. Pero no lo dijo por ello. Fue por una de las conversaciones que sostuvimos él y yo. Lo de John fue algo que ya esperaba.

-Oh... -Virgil volvió a guardar silencio por un momento, dando una prolongada calada al cigarrillo, asimilando las palabras de su hermano-. Entonces... El perfecto Jefferson Tracy también tenía secretos. Vaya.

-Como dije, nadie es perfecto. Ninguno de nosotros lo somos. Al igual que yo, papá tenía secretos muy bien guardados.

Esta vez, el rostro de Virgil se ensombreció. 

-No creo que sean tan terribles. A veces pienso que yo soy la oveja negra de la familia al compararme con ustedes.

Scott lo observó con detenimiento. Tal vez ya era el tiempo adecuado.

-¿Tienes algún secreto que quieras compartir conmigo, Virgil Tracy? -preguntó al fin con expresión un tanto ausente. Por un segundo, su mirada se enfocó en algún punto dentro del huerto, detrás de su hermano. El otro sonrió con ironía, viendo distraído la brasa del cigarrillo mientras éste se consumia con lentitud-. ¿Algo más que no sea eso que nos implica a ti y a mi?

Virgil casi dió un respingo al escucharlo. A pesar de tener sobrado conocimiento de la extraordinaria habilidad de Scott para "leer" a las personas, jamás creyó que descubriría sus sentimientos.

-No, creo que no --respondió dubitativo-. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Scott levantó ligeramente la cabeza, exhalando una bocanada de humo lejos de ellos.

-Antes de irme a la primera misión, una semana después de mi nombramiento como capitán. Precisamente cuando papá y yo fuimos a Washington. No estaba completamente seguro, pero lo sospechaba y hoy me lo confirmaste. Papá me preguntó si yo me había percatado de tus cambios.

 -¿Entonces él también lo sabía?

-Solo me dijo que eres una persona muy especial, y que te tuviese paciencia. No volvimos a tocar el tema, pero volvió a decir esa frase.

 Virgil asintió con un gesto, intentando no prestar mucha atención al molesto rubor que empezaba a cubrir su rostro.

-Lo que no entiendo -dijo al fin- es por qué te dijo eso. Y en qué sentido. ¿Acaso tú también...?

Scott había adquirido una muy extraña expresión. Desechó la ceniza del cigarrillo y dio una última calada antes de responder, bajando la vista por un segundo, tirando la colilla para pisarla.

-Yo... Y el también -Virgil casi se atragantó con el humo. Tosió un poco, en parte para recuperarse de la sorpresa. Scott lo veía, divertido-. ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, si. Es solo que... -guardó silenco porquer realmente no tenía nada qué decir.

Scott se irguió totalmente en la silla, un poco tenso y muy serio. Su azul mirada mostraba una férrea seguridad.

-Virgil, escúchame. Papá estaba lidiando con dos situaciones muy delicadas en ese momento. Gordon se iba a los juegos Olímpicos y su entrenamiento también lo estaba afectando bastante. Aparte, yo era otra preocupación por la misión a la que me enviaban. No tenía a nadie con quién hablar de sus preocupaciones y temores excepto yo, por eso decidimos hacer ese viaje -Scott detuvo su relato unos segundos, eligiendo sus siguientes palabras-. Jefferson Tracy es un simple ser humano, como tú y como yo. No es perfecto, pero siempre, sin importar sus sentimientos y sus necesidades, buscó ser el mejor padre que sus hijos necesitaban. Eso es una carga muy difícil de llevar, especialmente si se tienen secretos. Por eso no me negué a estar a su lado cuando se quebrantó. Y no me arrepiento de haber estado ahí para él, porque fui yo quien lo consintió. Porque a pesar de que él sabía desde ese momento en Aberdeen lo que me pasaba, y conocía lo que soy, jamas se aprovechó de eso. Ni siquiera cuando sus propias necesidades lo llevaban al borde de la ansiedad.

Volvió a detenerse, dejando que el silencio se sintiese con fuerza. La expresión de sorpresa y... ¿Horror? que el menor tenia plasmada en el rostro lo desconcertó, más no sé arrepintió de sus palabras. Decidió conocer la reacción final de su hermano y aceptar lo que fuera. Ya era demasiado tiempo de esperar. Suspiró profundamente y no despegó la mirada de la del otro.

-Después de saber esto, Virgil, ¿Crees que tus secretos son mucho más terribles que los nuestros?

El menor se reacomodó en el banco antes de negar con la cabeza. Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, evitando la mirada de su hermano por un segundo.

-Caray, Scott...

-¿Aún deseas invitarme a tu habitación?

Virgil suspiró levemente, levantando el rostro. Su expresión se había suavizado un poco.

 -Aunque tengo que admitir que el saber que tú y papá... Eso me ha sorprendido demasiado, pero no lo considero como un impedimento para hacerlo. 

-¿Necesitas tiempo?

Virgil se levantó del banco y dio un par de pasos a ninguna parte. Se veía indeciso.

-No... Pero...

-Puedo esperar si es necesario. Ya lo he hecho antes.

El menor guardó silencio por un segundo. Después de ello, rodeó la barra, deteniéndose ante su hermano con expresión firme y determinada.

-No, Scott. Lo he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y no voy a dejar que un prejuicio se interponga entre nosotros -sin mas, se inclinó hacia  él, depositando un beso ligero en sus labios. Solo una caricia aún matizada de indecisión. Scott supo que no era el momento adecuado y se separó un poco, dejando que sus frentes se tocaran. 

-Virgil, no. Espera -lo sujetó por la parte trasera del cuello con delicadeza. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados-. Te amo demasiado y moriría si llegase a perderte. Hoy eso estuvo a punto de ocurrir y aún no logro recuperarme de esa situación. No quiero pensar siquiera que te puedo perder en cualquier forma  por mis errores. 

Virgil asintió, comprensivo. Sin embargo, no se rindió.

-Lo sé, y no quiero forzarte. Pero no deseo dormir solo.

Scott lo soltó, separándose por completo. Le sonrió con indulgencia, decidido a complacerlo.

Virgil se retiró dos pasos, permitiéndole ponerse de pie. Aprovechó ese movimiento para abrazarlo y volver a besarlo, esta vez con un poco más de atrevimiento. Pasó la punta de su lengua por el labio superior del otro, arrancandole un breve gemido de placer. El menor aprovechó el momento para invadir la boca de su hermano, aunque todavía sin demasiado descaro.

Scott sonrió en medio del beso, correspondiéndole con cierta ternura. Devolvió el abrazo con enorme calidez, acariciando la espalda de su hermano sin presión alguna mientras devolvía la travesura de Virgil con experimentados movimientos. Aunque se detuvo cuando los leves ruiditos que hacía el menor empezaron a intensificarse.

-Virgil... -llamó con esfuerzo, casi jadeando las palabras-. Tenemos que volver. 

Muy a su pesar, el menor asintió.

Al separarse, Scott buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, invitándolo a volver a la casa.

-Mi cama es más grande, creo. ¿Está bien?

-Por mí, es una idea magnífica -respondió Virgil, resignado a esperar un momento más  propicio.

Mientras caminaban por el corto pasillo hacia la estancia, Scott volteó por un instante hacia el huerto y sonrió a la vista del modesto manzano que crecía en el lugar, recordando una broma que Jeff le hiciera hacia un tiempo.

_"Si este árbol hablara, ya los hubiese regañado, Scott"_

_"¿Por qué?_

_"Por ser un par de manzanas rebeldes, por eso"_

 -¿De qué te ríes?

-Oh, de nada en especial -respondió, dejando ese recuerdo como algo muy personal-. Es una noche agradable. Esperemos que mañana, este mundo se porte mejor que hoy.

Justo cuando entraban a la casa, una manzana cayó del arbol.

Y nadie más que el anciano sirviente Kirano fue un mudo testigo de eso.

Como todo el tiempo lo había sido.

**Author's Note:**

> Una nota especial.  
> Los otros dos fics de los chicos Tracy están detenidos por la terrible situación de que la computadora en la que estaba escribiendo se descompuso.  
> Prácticamente perdí las actualizaciones, un fic completo y varias revisiones pendientes. Pero bueno, son gajes del oficio.  
> Mientras me recupero, hice este, en la forma más incómoda que imaginé. Pero lo terminé, y eso es bueno.  
> En fin. Espero no tardar mucho con la reparación o reemplazo de la compu.


End file.
